dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu Bell
Lulu Bell (ルル = ベル, Ruru Beru) is the twelfth disciple of the Noah Family, and the current incarnation of Lustol '(ラストル, ''Rasutoru). She represents the "Lust" (色, ''Iro ) ''of Noah. She is one of the main antagonists of the Invasion of the Black Order Arc and the main antagonist of the anime-only Lulu Bell's Attack Arc. Appearance Lulu Bell appears as a beautiful, but cold and outwardly emotionless young woman in her early- to mid-twenties with long blonde hair tied with a purple ribbon, which holds a small bell. She always wears dark shades and her eyes are rarely open; when they are, she is extremely serious. She is often seen wearing a black suit with a blue tie and high-heeled boots. While in her human form, Lulu Bell was one of the women Lavi considered to be physically attractive. In her Noah form, her hair darkens to black and she removes her shades to reveal her eyes, which are gold upon transforming. She has black nails and her hair loosen a bit to reveal her forehead (and middle stigma) In the anime, she also appears disguised as a black cat with a pale silver stigmata on her forehead and the ribbon and bell around her neck. Personality As the Noah that protects lust, Lulu Bell is stoic, melancholic, cold, more quiet and calm, prefers to stay in the shadows, analyzing the situation and her opponents before fighting on her own. Personality wise she is quiet and polite, while elegant and refined. Her talking is somewhat clumsy. D-Gray Ark, page 154 She likes to play with her victims causing them to fall into her traps continuously. She's a strategist. Unlike the other Noah, who usually attack their opponents directly, she uses masses of Akuma to aid her, though she is able to carry on fights on her own. Though she is cruel and merciless in the quest to destroy her enemies she is not heartless. Her softer side is show in her relationship with Mimi. She is attached to her Akuma servant and though she has no problem sacrificing other Akuma to complete her mission, she values Mimi, giving her one of her bells as a keepsake. She is the only Noah to actually save one of their Akumas.''' She even mourns Mimi's death something the other Noahs would never do. She is also one of the Noah who shows more respect and obedience to their master, the Millennium Earl. She is a stern young woman . She shows a very high investment in her Noah role as she cried when she failed her mission to retrieve the egg. Most of her interests and concerns seem to revolve around the Earl as she likes watching him, sleeping on his lap, his smile and she dislikes when he is sad. It could be noted that their relationship is not unlike that of a pet and its own, making Lulu Bell a person with a personality similar to an animal's.Fanbook, Gray log Personal Statistics References Navigation de:Lulu Bell Category:The Noah Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:French Characters